Recently, a system capable of supplying a service from the imaging of an object to the printing of a result of the imaging at the same place, like, for example, a picture print supplying apparatus disclosed in Japanese Publication for Registered Utility Model No. 3014733 has become popular.
Moreover, in recent years, a system for imaging and printing not only a static image but also a motion picture or a parallax image has been developed. Thereby, printed matter in which a viewed image can be changed in accordance with the changes of a viewing direction can be obtained.
As an example of the development of such business, business for making a parallax image picture as printed matter by utilizing a lenticular technique exists. For example, the following can be cited.    (1)“Torikkiri Konika 3D®” being a film with a three-eye type lens by Konica Corporation and the printing service thereof.    (2)“Kodak Snap Kids 3D®” being a film with a three-eye type lens by Eastman Kodak Company and the printing service thereof.    (3)“Motion Image Print (MIP) Card”, which was developed by Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd. and synthesizes 6 sheets of images, and a apparatus for making the card, “Ugoitaro®”.    (4)A service by Chikyuya Co., Ltd. that receives an order of a card to be made with the aforesaid “Ugoitaro®” through the so-called Internet.    (5)A sale of an amusement apparatus for business use after receiving an order by Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd., which is a vending machine of a motion picture card supplying sequence pictures made by imaging an object as a card in which the object can be viewed as if it moves according to angles of viewing.
Moreover, as a similar system, there is a technique for making printed matter by utilizing a holography technique. For example, the techniques disclosed in the following documents can be cited as such a technique.    (6)Akira Shirakura, Nobuhiro Kihara and Shigeyuki Baba, “Instant Holographic Portrait Printing System”, Proceeding of SPIE, Vol. 3293, pp. 246–253, Jan. 1998.    (7)Kihara, Shirokura, Baba, “High Speed Hologram Portrait Printing System”, Three-Dimensional Image Conference 1998, Jul. in 1998. These documents disclose systems for supplying a service from the imaging of an object to the printing of a result of the imaging at the same place.